Sing, sing, sing!
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Recueil de Songfics plus débiles les unes que les autres. Allez, on vous met un petit CD de chansons navrantes!
1. Bella

_Belle_, Comédie musicale _Notre Dame de Paris_

* * *

**Bella.**

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à passer un cours de Sortilèges à être vilaine et odieuse avec Flitwick, on annonça que celui-ci était absent.  
"Ah merde, pas drôle!" Elle se demanda comment passer son temps. Comme si le quatuor infernal avait voulu répondre à sa question, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter montèrent sur l'estrade.

"Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas trop méchant?" demanda encore une fois Remus.  
"Mais non,t'inquiète!" lui répondirent ses amis.

James s'adressa à la classe:

"Mes chers camarades, aujourd'hui, en exclu, les Maraudeurs vont vous interpréter une chanson qu'ils ont composée pour leur amour secret: Bellatrix Black!  
"Hein?Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le mal coiffé?"  
"Peter,envoie la zizik!"

Il s'exécuta et James commença à chanter, non sans adresser un regard langoureux à Bella.

_Belle,  
C'est un mot qu'on n'pourrait prononcer pour elle  
Quand elle mord et griffe les premier années telle  
Un vautour fonçant sur son déjeuner  
On croirait qu'elle vient de l'asile d'aliénés_

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe d'école en toile  
Jamais j'nai vu de jambes avec autant de poils  
Quel est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre?  
Celui-là, j'lui exauce toutes ses prières!_

_Oh Lucifer, oh laisse moi rien qu'une fois  
Casser un œuf dans les cheveux d'Mamzelle Bella!_

Et de fait, Peter lança un œuf sur la tête de Bellatrix. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, ces quatre cons! Ce fut au tour de Remus de chanter:

_Belle  
Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle?  
Pour donner à ses yeux cet air démentiel?  
Qui lui confère cette horrible voix de crécerelle?  
D'autruche qui s'gargarise à l'eau de javel?_

_Elle porte sur elle une forte odeur de sac-poubelle  
Faudrait la désinfecter au produit d'vaisselle!_

_On la croirait sortie tout droit d'un bordel  
Mon cauchemar c'est de la voir en jarretelles_

_Oh, Dumbledore, oh laissez-moi rien qu'une fois  
Tartiner sa bête tête de tapioca!_

Peter s'avança près de Bellatrix et lui appliqua une loquette de tapioca sur la tête. Elle fut prise d'envie de meurtre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Sirius entamait le troisième couplet:

_Belle  
Avec son pois-chiche en guise de cervelle  
La demoiselle serait elle une péronnelle?  
Quand les mouvements de ses bras voulant crever le ciel  
M'asphyxient avec ses effluves d'aisselles_

_Ses fesses sont molles comme de la pâte à sel  
Et elle a un ténia dans l'intestin grêle!  
Quel est l'homme qui voudrait lui rouler une pelle?  
Je lui adresse mes regrets éternels_

_Oh Minerva, oh laissez-moi rien qu'une fois  
Badigeonner de ketchup la Mamzelle Bella!_

Et sploutch! Un peu de ketchup dans la figure de Bellatrix de la part de Peter. Elle s'essuya le visage, révélant des yeux furibonds et des dents prêtes à mordre.  
Les maraudeurs reprirent en chœur:

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe d'école en toile  
Jamais j'nai vu de jambes avec autant de poils  
Quel est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre?  
Celui-là, j'lui exauce toutes ses prières!_

_Oh Lucifer, oh laisse moi rien qu'une fois  
Casser un œuf dans les cheveux d'Mamzelle Bella!_

Et pour finir, ils conclurent, avec des voix différentes:

_Mamzelle Bellllaaaaaaaaa!_

Deux minutes plus tard, l'infirmerie accueillit quatre nouveaux patients.


	2. Le frunk de LavLav

_Le frunk, _Michael Youn

* * *

**Le frunk de Lav-Lav**

_Lavande_ : Tout le monde est par terre avec L.B. ?

_Padma et Parvati_ :Yeah yeah yeah

_Lavande:_ Lavande Brown ?

Padma et Parvati : Yeah !

_Hermione :_ La tête la plus creuse de Gryffondor ?

_Harry et Ginny _:Yeah !

_Lavande_ : Laaaaaav-Lav !

J'suis la plus belle  
Des demoiselles  
La plus belle et la plus sensuelle  
De toute la tour de Gryffondor, personne m'ignore  
J'suis une nana en or !On m'adore !  
Avec mon parfum « Fleur-de-Mandragore »  
Mon charme est fort !Pire qu'un sort !

Les filles sont jalouses, Flitwick est dans le blues  
Les mecs attendent mon arrivée, tous rouges  
J'ai la démarche d'une déesse, pas un gramme de graisse  
Et quand je marche, les hommes me  
Reluquent les fesses !

Lavande, c'est moi, mon nom, c'est Brown !  
Belle comme le jour, tout en haut de la tour

Et Hermione, j'suis trop jolie  
Alors que toi, t'es même pas une vraie fille !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny : _Lavande Brown…

_Lavande _: Hors de mon chemin, Hermione !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny _: Son nom, c'est Lavande Brown …

_Lavande_ : C'est moi que j'me fais Ron-Ron !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny _: Lavande Brown…

_Lavande _:Ton nom rime peut-être avec « mignonne »

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny _: Son nom, c'est Lavande Brown….

_Lavande_ :Mais pour moi, il rime avec « conne » !

Barre-toi, p'tite conne, fais place à Brown !)X4

Les intellos, un jour, je t'le prouverai  
Pour les garçons, n'ont aucun intérêt  
Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est d'la belle gueule  
Pas d'la cervelle, car ça, ça les soule

_Harry : _T'as du style….

_Lavande _: Ouais, c'est vrai !

_Harry _: Mais t'es débile !

_Lavande _: Mais, comment tu le sais ?

Tu peux être abrutie, ils s'en foutent, de ton QI  
Tant que t'es bien foutue, ils te lèchent tous le *bip de censure*  
Gryffondor, Serdaigle, même combat  
Poufsouffle, Serpentard, ils sont tous à moi !

Mon nom, c'est Brown, prénom Lavande  
Tu vois, j'ai pas besoin d'être intelligente !

Et Ron-Ron, laisse-donc cette conne !  
Et toi, ma pauvre fille, un conseil: abandonne !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny _: Lavande Brown…

_Lavande _:Hors de mon chemin, Hermione !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny _:Son nom ,c'est Lavande Brown …

_Lavande _C'est moi que j'me fais Ron-Ron !

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny_ :Lavande Brown…

_Lavande_ :Ton nom rime peut-être avec « mignonne »

_Padma, Parvati, Harry et Ginny :_Son nom, c'est Lavande Brown…

_Lavande_ :Mais pour moi, il rime avec « conne » !

Barre-toi, p'tite conne, fais place à Brown !)X4


	3. Petit, gros, et opportuniste

_L'opportuniste_, Jacques Dutronc

* * *

** Petit, gros, et opportuniste**

James and co ou bien Voldemort  
Moi je reste avec le plus fort  
Que ça soit les mauvais ou Potter fils  
Car je suis opportuniste

Il y en a qui contestent  
Qui revendiquent ou qui protestent  
Moi, je ne fais qu'un seul geste :  
Je retourne ma veste  
Je retourne ma veste toujours du bon côté…

Être un traître ne me fait pas peur  
Tant que j'ai un protecteur  
Même si c'est le roi des emmerdeurs  
S'il est à la hauteur

Il y en a qui contestent  
Qui revendiquent ou qui protestent  
Moi, je ne fais qu'un seul geste :  
Je retourne ma veste  
Je retourne ma veste toujours du bon côté….

Un jour, je suis chez Dumbledore  
Un jour, je suis chez les Mangemorts  
Pour Poudlard ou pour Jedusor  
Moi, je n'ai jamais tort…

Il y en a qui contestent  
Qui revendiquent ou qui protestent  
Moi, je ne fais qu'un seul geste :  
Je retourne ma veste  
Je retourne ma veste toujours du bon côté…

Un jour, je suis un Maraudeur  
Un jour, je suis un déserteur  
Mais au fond, chers fans lecteurs  
Je ne suis que Peter

Non jamais je ne conteste  
Ni revendique ni ne proteste  
Je ne sais faire qu'un seul geste :  
Celui de retourner ma veste  
De retourner ma veste toujours du bon côté…

Je l'ai tellement retournée  
Qu'elle craque de tout côtés  
Au prochain changement d'idée,  
Je retourne ma robe de sorcier…


	4. La salsa du Dark Lord

_La salsa du démon,_ Le grand orchestre du splendid

* * *

**La salsa du Dark Lord**

Horreur!Malheur!  
Aaaah!

Ouiiiiiiii, je suis Fenrir ,la grosse brute !( Horreur!)  
Je vous mord tous en moins d'une minute! (Horreur, malheur!)  
Oui, oui, oui, je vis dans l'ordure (Horreur!)  
Je pue la sueur et la luxure

J'hante les cauchemars des enfants  
Je pourris la vie de leurs parents!  
J'transforme les p'tits maurraudeurs intelligents  
En lychantropes à moitié déments!

Quand j'vois un gosse, je le mord tout de suite!  
Quand j'vois une vieille, j'la mord aussi!  
J'suis accro à mes crocs, rien ne m'arrête  
Car aujourd'hui c'est la fête...

C'est la, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Dark Lord ,Salsa du Dark Lord, Salsa du Dark Lord, Salsa du Dark Lord !

Horreur!Malheur!  
Aaaah!

Ouiiii, c'est moi Lucius, le cobra!( Horreur!)  
Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas!(Horreur, malheur!)  
Oui, oui, oui, mon cœur est en fer ( Horreur!)  
Je me fous bien de toutes vos misères!

Mes victimes, que j'écorche vives  
Et je les fouette, je leur coupe le pif!  
Je torture les Moldus, je n'ai pas d'âme  
Je tuerais même ma femme!

J'pratique le SM avec mon fils  
Je lui apprend tous les vices  
Venez là mes petits amis  
Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui...

C'est la, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Dark Lord S alsa du Dark Lord, Salsa du Dark Lord, Salsa du Dark Lord !

Horreur!Malheur!  
Aaaah!

Ouiiiii,je suis Bellatrix, la vipère!( Horreur!)  
J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère!(Horreur, malheur!)  
Oui, oui, oui, je suis une vraie furie ( Horreur!)  
J'aime bien faire mal aux tous petits!

J'ai un gros rire hystérique  
Quand j'endolorise les braves gens pacifiques  
J'fais des potions pour séduire les hommes  
Puis j'les mords quand ils dorment

J'adore le sang et l'épouvante  
Mes mains en sont dégoulinantes  
J'sacrifie un Sang-de-Bourbe à Voldy  
Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui...

C'est la, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Dark Lord ,Salsa du Dark Lord ,Salsa du Dark Lord ,Salsa du Dark Lord !


	5. Draco is our QUEEN

_Weasley est notre roi_, Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Draco is our QUEEN**

Voilà notre petite fouine, et elle est en colère!

Pourquoi?

Et ben, les Gryffondors ont encore battu les Serpentards au Quidditch, et en plus, on ne peut même pas dire que c'est Potter qui a sauvé la situation désastreuse dans laquelle Weasley aurait pu les mettre, puisque celui-ci avait joué de façon admirable, tip-top, du coup, avoir chanté "Weasley est notre roi" dans les gradins verts et argents s'était révèlé parfaitement injustifié...et ridicule vu qu'ils s'étaient pris une raclée...

Justement, il est en train de marcher droit la direction de Draco, ce merdeux roux...allez, c'est le moment de lancer un truc méchant et fallacieux, pour pas perdre la face!

-Alors roi ouistiti, félicitations, le plan "triche" a fonctionné à merveille!

Pas de réaction. Le rouquin est trop heureux pour prêter attention à la bave du vilain crapaud tentant d'atteindre la blanche colombe (on va arrêter la métaphore là, si vous voulez bien, parce que comparer Ron à un piaf...c'est...bizarre).

A ce dédain, le blond décide de se remettre à chanter son abominable rengaine pour en rajouter, il répète ce qu'il avait raconté à Potter à la fin du premier match de cinquième, histoire de l'énerver encore plus:

-Je voulais mettre "pauvre type" dans cette chanson, pour parler de ton père, mais j'ai pas trouvé de rime, et aussi "grosse et laide", pour ta mère!

Bingo! Ça y est , il est énervé! Weasley rend toujours les coups qu'on lui donne, si on le provoque, le lion sort ses griffes.

-Ah vraiment, t'as pas trouvé?

-Hein?

-Ben des rimes pour "pauvre type" et "grosse et laide"...Tsss...dire que t'as pas réussi...poète de seconde zone, peuh!

Et Ron se met à chanter:

_Malfoy est notre reine  
Et c'est vraiment une lavette  
Malfoy, tu n'as pas d'veine  
D'être gaulé comme une crevette!_

-Je suis pas gaulé comme une crevette! répond le Serpentard, furax.

_Malfoy, t'es un_ **pauvre type**  
_Et en plus, t'es un froussard  
Tu n'as rien dans les tripes  
Je sais que t'as peur du noir_

-Même pas vrai!

_Ta tête est_ **grosse et laide**  
_Et puis, il n'y a rien dedans  
La seule chose qui t'aide  
C'est bien ton putain d'argent_

-T'es jaloux parce que t'en as pas! Je le savais!

_Malfoy est notre reine  
Tu choisis toujours la fuite  
Malfoy, tu n'as pas d'veine  
D'avoir une aussi p'tite b..._BANG!

Malfoy venait d'assommer Ron avec son balai, celui-ci était à présent tout cassé (le balai, pas Ron).

-Pas grave, je m'en rachèterai un avec mon putain d'argent, maudit ouistiti!

La vérité blesse, hein Coco?


	6. Papa m'aime pas

_Papa m'aime pas_, Mélissa Mars

* * *

Merope marchait sous la pluie. Il l'avait abandonnée, comme un lâche. Elle caressa son ventre rond et à travers la paroi utérine, Voldy-Baby sentit la douceur de son geste.

Alors donc comme ça, il était le fils d'un sale type? Et pourquoi avait-il jeté sa maman en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte? Il ne voulait donc pas de lui?

_Papa m'aime pas  
Je déambule, je fais des bulles  
Je somnambule_

La pauvre Merope mourut après son accouchement, le laissant définitivement seul au monde...enfin pas vraiment seul, il y avait bien Mrs Cole, mais bon...Tommy, de n'avoir jamais reçu d'amour, ne put jamais en donner. Il devint un petit garçon solitaire et morose qui n'avait pour seul divertissement que celui de martyriser ses petits amis...euh..non, excusez-moi, il n'a jamais eu d'amis...alors disons ses...colocataires?

Petite consolation, apprendre qu'on est un sorcier, c'est quand même sympa, et puis ça explique tous les phénomènes bizarres (et drôles, sauf pour les victimes) qu'on déclenche autour de soi.  
Mais reste ce Moldu de père, ce connard qui l'a abandonné et qui en plus, est coupable du crime abominable de ne pas avoir de sang magique!Oh mais que c'est ignoble, il l'a sûrement fait exprès! Et ça mérite vengeance!Comment peut-on ne pas s'intérresser un être aussi exeptionel que Tom Elvis Jedusor? Et comme peut-on oser être un Moldu?

_Papa m'aime pas  
Quand je s'rai grand, je s'rai un dieu  
Et j' f'rai c'que j'veux_

_Papa m'aime pas  
J'ai machouillé des bouts de papier  
Des bouts de pensées_

Tom alla à Poudlard, n'y eu pas plus d'amis qu'à l'orphelinat, mais y eu des admirateurs...des sujets...il était comme un roi, donc, plutôt en bonne voie pour devenir un dieu!

Après Poudlard, il devint Lord Voldemort, ça c'est un nom qui en jette! Ses admirateurs devinrent ses fidèles, ses partisans...ils lui vouaient un véritable culte!  
Et il allait entreprendre de changer la face du monde! On tremblerait en entendant prononcer son nom!  
Attention, Planète Terre, Voldemort arrive et il va foutre le merdier! Pan dans ta gueule!

_Papa m'aime pas  
J'ai déballé mon sac à dos  
Plein de cadeaux_

Mais avant, il y avait un petit détail à régler: butter ce crétin de géniteur Moldu!

_Papa m'aime pas  
J'ai dans la tête de drôles d'idées  
Un plan futé  
Papa m'aime pas  
Un cœur de pierre fera l'affaire  
La fête des pères_

Il y est, devant la maison des Jedusor. Il frappe à la porte, qui voilà qui ouvre?

_Papa m'aime pas  
Trois petits coups, j'ai le cœur qui bat  
Bonjour, papa!_

Dis Papounet, tu sais que je suis un sorcier, hein? Et tu sais ce que c'est que ce bout de bois-là?

_Papa m'aime pas  
Au nom du Père fait ta prière  
Les mains en l'air!_

Et en plus je peux faire des jolies étincelles vertes avec!

_Papa m'aime pas  
Bientôt tu n'existeras plus  
Tu es foutu!  
Papa m'aime pas  
Trois petits coups et puis s'en va  
Adieu papa!_

AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Bien fait, connard! De toutes façons, tu ne m'aimais pas!

_Papa m'aime pas  
Je pourrai jamais dire "Papa"  
Je n'en ai pas!_

Bon, je tue aussi Pépé et Mémé et puis je m'en vais!  
Et maintenant, je vais devenir un dieu, rien ne m'arrêtera muhahahaha! Hein quoi, un gosse de un an? N'importe quoi!


	7. Barbie Malfoy Girl

_Barbie Girl_, Aquarium

* * *

**Barbie Malfoy Girl**

Le hibou déposa le colis auprès de Lord Voldemort."Chic!" pensa celui-ci, "Mon nouveau joujou est enfin arrivé". Il l'avait tant attendu, et maintenant, il était là: dans son coffret en plastic transparent portant la mention "Barbie Malfoy, la plus classe des poupées Mangemorts! Elle aime se faire belle et obéit à tous vos ordres les plus démoniaques et stupides!".  
"Parfait", pensa le seigneur des ténèbres en déchirant l'emballage comme un gosse surexcité,"j'ai hâte de voir cette petite merveille à l'œuvre". Une fois qu'il eut déballé le petit personnage aux longs cheveux blonds, il appuya sur le bouton à l'arrière de sa tête:

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucius!_

-Salut, Lucius, tu veux jouer avec moi?

_-Avec plaisir!_

-Allons y!

Et la poupée se mit à chanter:

_-Je suis ton jouet,  
Viens donc t'amuser!  
J'exécuterai  
Tout c'que tu vas m'demander!  
Je fais tout c'qu'tu dis  
Mais jamais je n'y réfléchis!  
J'adhère à tes opinions,  
Je te suis comme un mouton!_

-Super jouet, j'vais m'éclater!

_-Je suis ton jouet,  
Viens donc t'amuser!  
J'exécuterai  
Tout c'que tu vas m'demander!  
Je fais tout c'qu'tu dis  
Mais jamais je n'y réfléchis!  
J'adhère à tes opinions,  
Je te suis comme un mouton!_

_J'ai une tête de bimbo  
Et je me trouve très beau!  
Habille-moi, punis-moi, je te suis dévoué!_

-Tu es ma chose à moi  
Discute pas, incline toi!  
Tu te dois de faire mes quat'volontés!

_-T'es mon maître  
Et pour toi-ah  
Je tuerai  
Les Moldus et les traîtres!_

_OU OH OU!_

_Je suis ton jouet,  
Viens donc t'amuser!  
J'exécuterai  
Tout c'que tu vas m'demander!  
Je fais tout c'qu'tu dis  
Mais jamais je n'y réfléchis!  
J'adhère à tes opinions,  
Je te suis comme un mouton!_

-Main dans la main, allons tuer!

_-Ah ah ah yeah hey!_

-Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes, on va les buter!

_-OU OH OU! OU OH OU!_

-Main dans la main, allons tuer!

_-Ah ah ah yeah hey!_

-Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes, on va les buter!

_-OU OH OU! OU OH OU!_

_Je veux être un méchant  
Qui torture plein de gens  
Et aussi, les haïr sans la moindre raison valable!_

-Tu as fait le bon choix  
Avec moi, t'apprendras  
A être un vrai connard, un tyran insupportable!

_-Je n'aurais  
Qu'une seule exigen-ence:  
Que tu laves  
Mes cheveux avec "Herbal Essences"!_

_OU OH OU_

-Main dans la main, allons tuer!

_-Ah ah ah yeah hey!_

-Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes, on va les buter!

_-OU OH OU! OU OH OU!_

-Main dans la main, allons tuer!

_-Ah ah ah yeah hey!_

-Tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes, on va les buter!

_-OU OH OU! OU OH OU!_

_Je suis ton jouet,  
Viens donc t'amuser!  
J'exécuterai  
Tout c'que tu vas m'demander!  
Je fais tout c'qu'tu dis  
Mais jamais je n'y réfléchis!  
J'adhère à tes opinions,  
Je te suis comme un mouton!_

"Quel jouet formidable!" pensa Voldy.

_-Oh, c'était tellement fun!_

-Et ça ne fait que commencer!

_-Oh, I love you, Boss!_


	8. Queudver et Voldy

_Minus et Cortex_, ?

* * *

**Queudver et Voldy**

-Dites-moi,maître, que faisons nous ce soir?  
-La même chose que tous les soirs, Queudver: tenter de conquérir le monde!

C'est Queudver et Voldy  
C'est Voldy et Queudver  
Voldy le génie  
Et Queudver l'abruti  
Ils vous tendront des pièges  
A coup de sortilèges!  
Quelles canailles, ces rois de la pagaille, gaille, gaille, gaille, gaille!

Dans leur tête ils projettent  
Des sales coups de baguette  
Pour partir à la conquête  
De toute la planète

C'est Queudver et Voldy  
C'est Voldy et Queudver  
L'un est plein d'astuce  
L'autre un vrai nimbus  
Deux compères diaboliques  
Dans tout le monde magique  
Deux vilains qui veulent aller très loin, loin, loin, loin, loin!

Voldy veut qu'on lui donne  
De monter sur un trône  
Queudver veut qu'on lui donne  
Trois ou quatre neurones

C'est Queudver et Voldy  
C'est Voldy et Queudver  
Voldy croyait que son rêve  
N'aurait pas de trêve  
Rien que pour l'emmerder  
Arrive un sale bébé  
Un gamin mal coiffé et bigleux, gleux, gleux, gleux, gleux!

Voldy a dans la tête  
Serpents et autres bêtes  
Qui mangent du balafré  
A tous leurs déjeuners!

C'est Queudver et Voldy  
C'est Voldy et Queudver  
Queudver, avant d'être un tueur  
Était Maraudeur  
Il trahit ses amis  
Qu'y avaient confiance en lui  
Quel menteur, ce sale petit rongeur, geur, geur, geur, geur!

C'est Queudver et Voldy  
C'est Voldy et Queudver  
Voldy le génie  
Et Queudver l'abruti  
Ils vous tendront des pièges  
A coup de sortilèges!  
Quelles canailles, ces rois de la pagaille, gaille, gaille, gaille, gaille!


	9. Medley Lorie

Extraits de _J'ai besoin d'amour,_ _La positive attitude_, _A 20 ans_ et _Toute seule_ , Lorie

* * *

**Soirée Lorie**

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, enfin…Tommy, quoi…avait réuni tous ses fidèles partisans pour…

-Pourquoi, maître ? demanda Bellatrix

-Pour…

-Oui…

-Pour…

-Ouiiiiiii…

-Pour une soirée Lorie !

-Quoi ?

Sous les yeux ébahis des Mangemorts, Voldy attrapa un micro et fit signe à Queudver de mettre en route l'accompagnement musical.

-Mes chers Mangemorts, aujourd'hui, je vais vous interpréter une série des tubes de ma chanteuse préférée : Lorie !

Un rideau se leva, dévoila un écran géant sur lequel était projeté une photo de la demoiselle en question, ce qui arracha un cri d'effroi parmi l'assemblée.

-Elle est horrible, vous prévoyez de l'utiliser comme moyen de torture pour l'Ordre du Phénix, maître ?

-Mais, non, imbécile, c'est ma star préférée, je l'aime encore plus que la Star Ac' !

-Il ne manque jamais la Star Ac' ! affirma Queudver.

-Ce soir, je vais vous chanter des extraits de son répertoire ! hurla Voldy, quasi en transe.

Il ôta sa robe noire pour dévoiler une jupe blanche et un petit top rose.

-Mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu modifié les paroles, pour en faire quelque chose de plus personnel !

-Ah bien, nous vous écoutons ! dirent les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas le choix.

Et Voldy commença son récital.

_J'ai pas besoin d'amour  
Les bisous, les câlins  
Moi,ça me les bourre  
J'suis comme ça_

Alors, c'est pas mal,hein ?

-Oui, oui…

-Et attendez, maintenant, je vais chanter la nouvelle hymne des Mangemorts !

-Mais on a jamais eu d'hymne !

-Et ben, maintenant, vous en avez une !

-Mais si on n'en avait pas avant, on ne peut pas en avoir une « nouvelle », en toute logique…

-Severus, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des réflexions intelligentes ?

-De ne pas en faire…

-Bien, alors,écoutez bien votre nouvelle hymne, car vous allez devoir la réciter par chœur tous les jours…

_La Mangemort attitude  
La Mangemort attitude  
La tête basse  
Dévouement et servitude  
On baise les pieds de Voldy, c'est la béatitude !  
La Mangemort attitude..._

-C'est quand même un peu court !

-Quoi ? beugla Voldemort, qui a dit ça ?

-C'est le fils à Malfoy !

-Les rapporteurs n'ont pas d'amis, Tante Bellatrix !

-M'en fous, on ne contredit pas le Dark Lord !

-Alors, jeune Malfoy, tu trouves que mes chansons sont trop courtes ?

-Ben…

-Alors viens chanter à ma place, si tu es si malin !

Voldy balança son micro sur Draco qui se le prit en pleine tronche, une fois remis du coup, Queudver le traîna sur la scène où le Dark Lord lui ordonna de chanter un remake de n'importe quelle chanson de Lorie.

-Très bien, dit-il, alors, je vais chanter une chanson que je dédie à mon père…

-Hein ? glapit Lucius dans la foule, brave petit !

-C'est parce qu'il approche de la cinquantaine et qu'il en souffre énormément…

-Hein ? Pas brave petit !

-Il a des rides, des cheveux blancs…même si ça se voit pas sur le blond platine…et aussi sa libido est en baisse…

-Quand on sera rentrés au manoir, je vais te donner la fessée de ta vie !

-Donc, je vais chanter cette chanson…c'est obligé que ça soit de cette pouffia…de Lorie ?

Voldy répondit par un grognement.

-Bon.. alors...envoyez la musique !

_À 50 ans, on se sent  
Le dos un peu fragile  
L'érection difficile  
On apprend, que les dents  
N'en n'ont plus pour longtemps  
Avant de tomber sur le devant_

_Mais je sais  
Que l'amour te guidera  
Mais je sais  
Que la vie continuera ses bienfaits  
Et que le viagra  
Ne te lâchera pas de sitôt _

-Sale petit…criait Lucius qui essayait de se ruer sur son fils, mais Bellatrix le retenait par sa robe de Mangemort.

-Mais laisse chanter le gosse, c'est marrant !

Draco entama le refrain :

_À 50 ans  
On est irascible  
À 50 ans  
On est impossible  
On traverse les jours, en râlant  
Et les maux de dos, c'est énervant  
À 50 ans_

_Les ch'veux blancs  
Arrivent par paquets de cent  
Et toutes les rides…_

Draco stoppa net : un binoclard balafré s'était glissé sur scène pour chanter en duo avec lui, mais il avait une voix de crécerelle qui donna des frissons d'horreur à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? hurla Voldemort, furax.

-Euh...normalement, j'étais venu pour te casser la gueule, mais tout compte fait, c'est plus marrant de se moquer de Lucius !

-Je vais te tuer, Harry Potter !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais je suis toujours en vie ! Gna gna gna gnèreuh!

-Waaahhh ! Alors tu vas t'asseoir et écouter la chanson suivante, car le message t'es adressé, sale morveux !

-Ok !

Voldemort reprit le micro :

_On se connaît depuis  
Quelque temps  
Depuis que tu m'as vaincu  
Quand t'avais un an  
C'est vrai, tu lis en moi  
Comme dans un livre ouvert  
Quand je parasite tes rêves,  
J'ai le cœur à découvert  
T'avise pas d'balancer  
Tous mes moindres secrets  
Car je resterai, ton meilleur ennemi_

_Je serai là, toujours derrière toi  
A te surprendre quand tu regardes pas  
Je serai, toujours le même  
Ton pire problème  
Prêt à prendre ta vie  
Je serai, même quand Bella me casse les couilles  
Celui qui pissera sur ta dépouille !  
Je ne laisserai rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
Ton meilleur ennemi !_

_Et quand viendra l'affrontement final  
Je te crèverai comme un chacal  
Et ça donne  
Tout pour moi, rien pour toi  
Malgré l'impression  
Qu'on se ressemble fort  
Moi, je suis Lord Voldemort  
Le plus puissant magicien  
Et toi tu ne vaux rien  
Tu n'équivaudras jamais  
Ton meilleur ennemi !_

_Je serai là, toujours derrière toi  
A te surprendre quand tu regardes pas  
Je serai, toujours le même  
Ton pire problème  
Prêt à prendre ta vie  
Je serai, même quand Bella me casse les couilles  
Celui qui pissera sur ta dépouille !  
Je ne laisserai rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
Ton meilleur ennemi !_

_Mon meilleur ennemi…_

-Pas mal, dit Draco, elle était longue celle-là !

-La ferme, petit morpion !Et toi, Potter, prépare-toi, à mourir !

-Dark Lord, laissez-nous vous aidez à le tuer !

-Non ! Je vais le buter tout seul !

-Mais…

-Non !

_Je préfère buter tout seul  
Sous vos airs de méchants  
Vous n'êtes que des pauvres glands  
Quoiqu'il me veule  
Je préfère le buter tout seul _

-Par contre, celle-là était courte !

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Alors, maintenant, je vais….

-Mais…,dit Harry en regardant sa montre, c'est pas l'heure de Star Academy ?

-Oh mon Dieu, par les couilles de Merlin, j'avais oublié ! Aaaaaaahhhh !

Et Voldy se barra en courant, laissant tout le monde en plan.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aura lieu, la bataille finale…, dit sombrement Harry.


End file.
